A Letter
by xojane
Summary: What happens when you just can't take sitting back and watching the love of your life fall in love with someone else? A niff story told through letters.
1. Admitting It

AN: my first fanfic! I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: Glee is not mine. :(

Dear Jeff,

Blergh. This is so IMPOSSIBLE to write. Whatever. I'm leaving tomorrow, so it's not like this'll matter anyway. Tomorrow, I move to LA, I start over again, and you forget all about me. That's why I'm able to write this, because soon, I'll just be another memory to you.

I'm just going to say it. Jeff H. Sterling, I am, absolutely, completely, madly in love with you. I mean, ever since I met you when we were five, you've been my best friend. 36 mafia and all that. But when everyone was drunk at Blaine's party, and we kissed, It felt... right.

I know you're dating Quinn, and that this will never happen. But I just want you to know, I love you. Everything about you. Your epic dance moves. Your amazing voice that I can't hear often enough. Your insane hair.

I'm going to leave for the airport now. I love you, agent 6. Please don't hate me for this.

Agent 3 Nicholas A. Duval.


	2. Same Here

A/N: Thank you guys! your reviews, alerts, etc. made my day! next up is Jeff's letter.

Nick,

um, hi. I don't really know what to say except... I love you too? Seriously. Ever since about 10th grade, I've been in love with you. I'm surprised you didn't notice really. Sometimes I was kinda obvious about it, like that one time during movie night. That kiss was just what sealed the deal.

I tried to go to the airport and find you, but your plane had already left by then (no one ever said that I was an early riser). I'm sending this letter to your aunt, who will hopefully send it to you. I would send it to your parents, but I'm not sure if they would actually give it to you.

So yeah, to summarize, I love you too. As soon as you get this, write me back. God, Nick, I wish I had known about this a month or two ago, instead of now, so we wouldn't have to be thousands of miles apart.

I love you.

Agent 6, Jeffery H. Sterling

PS-Nick, I would never hate you. Ever. You are my best friend, the 3 to my 6, and the guy I've been in love with since I was 15. Don't even think that.

PPS-Quinn and I broke up a few days ago. We were both in love with someone else.

**A/N so yeah, shameless fluff. Not really sure when these take place. Maybe Niff just graduated from Dalton and had an apartment together in NYC for a while. I don't know. -Claire**


	3. Can't Believe It

Dear Jeff,

Wow. I...honestly can't believe it. I never once, for a moment, thought you would feel the same way. I mean, you and Quinn were, like the Mckinley-Dalton power couple (after klaine, of course). And then, when we moved to New York and Quinn came with, I honestly thought you two were going to get married and have little blonde kids. I'd be uncle Nick or something lame like that.

My aunt was able to forward the letter to me. Thank you so much for not sending it to my parents. You must remember that my parents aren't exactly, um, supportive of some of the "choices I've made in terms of my lifestyle". She sent it to me, along with a long note about how excited she was that I finally have a boyfriend. It was in the envelope with it, which means she must have opened it, which I'm pretty sure is illegal.

Anyway, I still can't believe it. My new roommate, Kim, says hi and that you're welcome to visit anytime, which I would love. Jeff, I just really wanna see you again soon. I miss you so much. How are you? Have you gotten any dancing jobs yet. I'm telling you, you should audition for broadway. You can sing and dance, and you love to perform.

I love you. I still can't believe this is happening. Pinch me.

Love you,

3.

A/N- Yay! Thank you people!


	4. New York Sucks

Sorry for not updating! Last few days have been INSANE. But here's the next chapter!

Nick,

Thanks for the offer. I might have to take you up on it. Seriously dude, New York sucks without you. One, it's SUPER BORING sitting around the apartment without you. Two, I have no roommate now. So now I have to find a roommate in the next few weeks or I have to move out. And I obviously can't do that. I've been calling around to all the old warblers trying to find out if they knew anyone. Unfortunately, I forgot about time difference, so I was greeted with several shouts of 'do you KNOW what time it is, Jeff?' and a dial tone.

I took your advice and went to some auditions. I tried out for a few different plays, and I got callbacks for Book of Mormon and How To Suceed...! But now I'm so fecking NERVOUS. And I have to dance in an expensive, well tailored suit for the H2S callbacks.I'm petrified I'll rip it or something.

So yeah, things around here pretty much suck. I'm sending this to your aunt again, until she gives me your address. I miss you.

xo,

3

A/N sorry so short! this one is basically setting up a lot of plot devices. Reviews are the most amazing thing in the world! By the way, my tumblr is luciefabray . tumblr .com (remove the spaces). See you soon!


	5. Roommates

AN-sorry I haven't updated! This chapter is super short, but I have immense writer's block. Love ya!

6,

That sucks. That apartment is where all of my memories are. Not all of them good. Most of them are good, though. I'm going to text Klaine and see if they have any ideas. One minute. Ok, I'm back. They said that you have two people you can try. One is Rachel Berry. Remember her? She's the one who made Blaine think he was straight for a week when he and kurt were just a big mess of unresolved sexual tension.

Your second option is Brittany Pierce. She's a dancer like you, and she just got back from tour with Beyonce. She's super nice, but a little, for lack of a better word, dumb. Both of them are in love already, so you (and I) have nothing to worry about.

Things here are OK, but I still can't find a job. I've been working in a coffee shop and going to lots of auditions. I miss you.

xo,

3.

PS- that's great about the audition! I hope you get it!

AN: So yeah. This sucks. See you soon!

Claire


	6. Going To LA

A/N So, by a show of hands, who wants to murder me? I mean, almost two months? That's just not acceptable, and I have no good excuses. Anyway, this picks up 2 months after the last chapter. Nothing much has changed, except Jeff is living with Rachel, and they're about to visit Nick in LA. So... yeah. Thanks for not killing me, and enjoy the next chapter!

3,

I'm so excited! My flight leaves in a few days, so I should be there by the time this reaches you. Rachel's gonna go too. She needs to see Finn, or so she claims. Our roommate agreement is working really well. She moved in last week, after I met with her and Santana. Santana seemed a little too... out there for me. She's in the chorus for Wicked, which she seems pretty annoyed about. Apparently, she thought she was going to be a Broadway star as soon as she moved to New York. Right now, she's sitting at the table across from me and memorizing song lyrics as she mutters something about paying her dues.

I didn't make the auditions I told you about, but that's fine. You win some, you lose some. I may, however, be trying out for some things in LA. When I met Santana for coffee the other day, she mentioned her girlfriend Brittany was a dancer on tour, and she gave me Britt's number. I called her, and she said she knew a few people who were looking for dancers, and she couldn't audition for them because she had to, and I kid you not, 'enroll her cat in rehab.' Long story short, I'm auditioning for a few dance companies in LA.

Ok, I have to go pack now. I love you. See you soon!

6.

From the LA Times, 3 days later.

FLIGHT CRASHES ON LANDING; 3 DEAD, 10 MORTALLY WOUNDED

AN: Cliffhangers! I'm thinking about changing this into a third person story (not told through letters anymore). Thoughts? Also, thanks to my lovely beta and best friend Gracie!

Reviews are the cats to my shakespeare! (don't ask)


	7. Waiting Rooms

AN: Look at me, being a good person and updating quickly. I'm just gonna respond to some reviews here.

superklainenifffreak- trying not to freak out too much, because you wrote one of my favorite stories ever. Thank you SO MUCH for the nice review.

ASIAN GINGER BABIES FOREVER- my lovely and completely sane beta, everyone. :/

Also, I'm switching out of letters to experiment, though I might switch back. Please tell me which you prefer. Anyway, on with the angst!

Nick's brain felt like it was about to explode. He had been sitting in this emergency room waiting area for almost five hours, and he was a bizarre mix of bored and freaked out. He had flipped through all the magazines the waiting room offered (_All _of them. Even the parenting ones.) Then he tried to watch TV, but he just couldn't focus. Not when 6 was in there. It had been almost 4 hours now, and 6 was still in surgery.

He had been the first person the EMT's called, because he was still listed as 6's emergency contact from when they'd shared an apartment. 6, being lazy as usual, had forgotten to change it. When they called, he had sat down and cried for a good half hour when they called before driving to the hospital. His first time seeing 6 in 2 months, and the first time since they had started dating, and it had to be like this.

Next to him sat Finn Hudson, sobbing. Nick didn't like the guy that much, but he sympathised with him. His girlfriend was in the ICU as well, and they weren't sure if she would make it.

As he contemplated how to comfort him, a nurse stuck her head into the waiting room. "Nick Duval? You may see Jeff now."

AN: So yeah. Tell me how you like the new style please. Also, reviews stop the unicorn genocide. - Claire.


End file.
